Conventionally, in order to reduce vibration and noise transmitted to the passenger compartment, the dashboard for isolating the engine room from the passenger compartment is equipped with an insulator having vibration absorption property and noise absorption property.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an invention in which an insulator made of foam is fixed on a horizontal section formed in the dashboard in substantially horizontal shape.
Thus, vibration and noise transmitted from the engine room to the dashboard are damped by the insulator, and therefore sympathetic vibration of the dashboard is reduced. As a result, transmission of vibration and noise generated in the engine room is reduced.